IPod Shuffle Challenge: Christmas Edition!
by TiredOfBeingNice
Summary: Like my other one, a bunch of un-connected one-shots involving your favourite pairings and CHRISTMAS! Rated T to be safe. ENJOY!


**A/N- Wassup people of Fanfiction? It's TOBN here with another unexpected Christmas gift! Yay!  
><strong>

**I got so much good response to IPod Shuffle Challenge when I first did it, getting new reviewers and old reviewers saying they liked it. So I gave it some thought and I decided to do this now! YAY for me! And for you too!  
><strong>

**So this will be the same as last time, having a shuffle of pairings. And I will do each one-shot in the time being. So don't blame me if they suck. Plus, they will all be CHRISTMAS! YES!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own songs or MBAV or its characters. Just Saying.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>IPod Shuffle Challenge: Christmas Edition!<p>

By TiredOfBeingNice (duh)

* * *

><p>One-Shot #1: Benny and his Temptations<p>

Pairing: Benny/Erica

Song: Baby It's Cold Outside by Idina Menzel feat. Michael Buble (Favourite version of this song!)

* * *

><p>Benny swayed beside Erica, who was packing her bag and putting her coat.<p>

"Benny, I really can't stay." Benny sighed as he smiled. "Erica, I am not letting you go out. Baby, it's really cold outside." Erica laughed.

"My mom will be at the door. My father is probably pacing the floor Benny. I would love to stay, but I can't." Benny smiled.

"Look at the window, the storm! You might catch pneumonia...you might die!" He pretended to faint dramatically as Erica laughed.

"There's bound to be time tomorrow Benny." Benny sighed. "Please!" Erica laughed.

"Fine. Just another drink." Benny laughed as she sat back down.

"Okay. Coming right up."

* * *

><p>One-Shot #2: Christmas's Arrival<p>

Pairing: Benny/Ethan

Song: It's Beginning to Look A Lot Like Christmas by Michael Buble

* * *

><p>Ethan walked through the snowy streets of Whitechapel alongside his lovable boyfriend, Benny. He smiled as snow fell.<p>

"Y'know B? It really is starting to look like Christmas. I mean really; look at all the toys and...Benny?" He turned around and laughed.

His boyfriend's nose was pressed against a window display, admiring over a cool telescope at a toy store. He smiled.

"Dude! This is awesome!" Ethan laughed as he dragged him away, songs from the children's choir filling their ears and hearts. Ethan smiled.

"Look Benny! They put up the tree in the grand hotel!" Benny smiled as he looked up.

"The prettiest sight though E..is that." He pointed up and Ethan smiled.

Above them, was mistletoe.

Before saying anything, Benny swept Ethan for a kiss.

* * *

><p>One-Shot #3: The Best Gift This Year is You<p>

Pairing: Ethan/Sarah

Song: All I Want For Christmas Is You by Mariah Carey

* * *

><p>Ethan and Sarah sat around their mini Christmas tree, exchanging gifts and smiling. Sarah stopped Ethan.<p>

"Ethan. I really don't care about these presents under the tree. All I really want is you." Ethan smiled. "Do you mean sexually?" He wriggled his eyebrow as Sarah gasped and punched him playfully.

"Oh my gosh Ethan Morgan you are so...I won't finish that." Ethan laughed. "But I do too baby, I love you, and I won't ask for snow. I just want you."

Sarah smiled. "Imagine if I wasn't here. What would you do?!" Ethan smiled softly as he blushed.

"Well, for one, I would be waiting under the mistletoe for hours. I will just stand there, waiting for you. I won't even care if Santa comes. I would just pray that you will be there right outside my door." Sarah grinned as she kissed Ethan passionately.

"Thank you Ethan. Know that I would do the same." Ethan nodded.

"Because all I want for Christmas Sarah Fox, is you.

* * *

><p>One Shot #4: Waited All Year for You<p>

Pairing: Rory/Erica

Song: Christmas Wrapping by Miranda Cosgrove

* * *

><p>"Oh my gosh. This year was a bust."<p>

Erica thought bitterly as she walked through the snow.

She had been through so much. She dated so many boys, but finally, she could spend Christmas by herself. "Get this winter over with!" She whispered as she walked into her home.

"Merry Christmas...but I think I'l miss this one this year!" She yelled as she stepped into her house. Her parents were out, so she had the perfect date...alone.

She looked through her phone and clicked 'Delete' on all the Christmas invites.

She remembered Rory asked her to a Halloween party, but his car wouldn't start. "Dammit." She had whispered.

As she roasted her small turkey, she snapped her fingers.

She ran out of the house, boots and jacket on as she walked into the grocery store. She caught a eye in the line and gasped.

It was the guy she chased all year; Rory.

"I forgot the cranberry sauce." He blushed. Erica laughed.

"Me too."

And her heart fluttered, because it was truly the best mistake she had ever made.

* * *

><p>One-Shot #5: Wish I May<p>

Pairing: Benny/Ethan

Song: White Christmas by Michael Buble feat. Shaina Twain

* * *

><p>"Dude, this Christmas better be white."<p>

Ethan snuggled against Benny's shoulder as he laughed.

"me too. Remember when Whitechapel had a white Christmas every year? Why must that end?" Benny laughed.

"I blame the idiots who haven't solved global warming." Ethan laughed.

"You know, I would love to spend a white Christmas with you. We could be looking at the glistening treetops, and watch kids wait and listen for Santa's sleigh bells." Benny nodded.

"I fantasized about that every time I write a Christmas letter." Ethan kissed Benny on the cheek.

"You know, wherever we may be Benny Weir, I wish that all your Christmases be white." Benny giggled.

"You know, I do too. But most likely, I will be spending it with you." They kissed.

Little did they know, a small snowflake fluttered from the sky and dropped on their window.

* * *

><p>One-Shot #6: The Man In Red<p>

Pairing: Rory/Erica

Song: Santa Clause is Coming To Town by Michael Buble

* * *

><p>"He really is coming Erica!"<p>

Rory squealed in excitement as Erica rolled her eyes.

"I am absolutely excited baby, but I know he';s a myth." Rory faked a gasp.

"He is not! He is my idol! He sees you when you are sleeping. Knows when you are awake! And he knows if you are bad or good. So Erica, have you've been good?"

Erica smiled.

"Yes. I have had the best boyfriend ever. And I know that is all that is important." Rory nodded.

"I guess Santa would be proud."

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Sorry this was s short; I am in a rush.**

**Drop a review and enjoy life!  
><strong>

**In fangs, We Trust.**


End file.
